


Everything

by LostInFantasyWorlds



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, It goes from intensely romantic to...pretty much porn...then back to intensely romantic, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Romance, Sensuality, Slow Build, Smut, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFantasyWorlds/pseuds/LostInFantasyWorlds
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome experience the nervousness, romance, and exhilaration of their first time making love.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 33
Kudos: 107
Collections: Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST EVER SMUT. I am more than a little nervous, but so excited to share this! I'd always imagined what Inuyasha and Kagome's first time would be like, with all the intimacy and vulnerability and overwhelming feelings that come with it. And so this fic was born. 
> 
> The overall tone is meant to be sweet, sensual, and romantic, but it does get pretty graphic in some parts so you have been warned if that's not your thing.
> 
> I made a playlist to go with it, which you can listen to here: https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYRQwd7Y-pswEdkUK32R5QmAZlCDRNHXX
> 
> It would mean a lot to me if you listen to it 😁! I carefully picked each song to enhance the mood, because sometimes music can capture the things that words can't.
> 
> Since I'm extra af, I also made a more in depth post on tumblr about the playlist, calling out specific lyrics/explaining some of the song choices: https://lostinfantasyworlds.tumblr.com/post/643159073559347200/playlist-for-everything
> 
> A special thank you to lemonlush for looking the rough draft over and giving the thumbs up!! Thank you for your advice and for inspiring me with your incredible smut writing 😘
> 
> Also a million thanks to goshinote for helping me smooth out some bits of wording towards the end of the process. YOU ARE THE BEST!! ❤️

Kagome stood near the entrance of the hut she shared with Inuyasha, her hands playing nervously with the obi of her wedding kimono. They had been married just a few short hours ago by the village headman. The ceremony was simple and lacked much of the romance and flair that a modern wedding ceremony would have, but Kagome felt the significance of the commitment they made to one another all the same. 

After the ceremony, they had a small feast with their friends, during which Miroku made several quips about their wedding night, and the consummation of their marriage that was expected to occur. Inuyasha had threatened him with his fists multiple times before he finally let up. 

_“Would you stop being such a damn pervert?” he growled, as Miroku held up his hands in surrender and dodged Inuyasha’s swing, howling with laughter._

Despite his reaction to Miroku’s comments, Kagome hadn’t missed the blush that had darkened his cheeks every time the subject had come up. He would catch her eye before looking away nervously and pretending he was suddenly interested in some other conversation. She figured her face must have been equally as flushed.

After several hours of celebration, they finally said their goodbyes and began the short walk back to their own hut on the outskirts of the village. The stars twinkled brightly above them, and Kagome tried to focus on that rather than the frantic thundering of her heart. Her stomach was full of butterflies, her blood laced with adrenaline. 

She was very aware of the fact that he had chosen not to carry her on his back. In fact, he didn’t touch her at all. He hardly even looked at her, keeping his arms folded in the sleeves of his robe of the fire rat as he often did. She was dying to know what he was thinking, but the question died in her throat every time she went to ask him. 

A couple times during their walk she had managed to catch his eye, but he would just smile slightly at her before swallowing hard and looking away. As soon as they reached their hut, Inuyasha got to work starting a fire and Kagome was left where she stood now, trying to get a grip on her racing thoughts.

As she rubbed the silky fabric between her fingers, she noticed her hands were trembling slightly. She cursed her body for betraying her, knowing that Inuyasha would notice right away. Why was she so nervous anyways? She trusted him with her life after all, willing to throw herself into terrible danger time and time again because she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would always save her. 

_Having sex with Inuyasha shouldn’t be making you more nervous than battling demons_ , she scolded herself.

_Sex with Inuyasha…_

The thought made her heart skip a beat, an excited fluttering that set her blood aflame despite her nervousness. She smiled to herself and bit her lip as she watched Inuyasha gather the wood for the fire. It was hard to believe this was really happening, that she was _here_ , and she was going to _sleep with him_ tonight. 

The man she had been in love with since she was fifteen. 

Her strong, infuriating, wonderful, surly hanyo. 

Her _husband_. 

Inuyasha could feel her eyes on him as he fanned the flames of the fire to get it going. Turning his head slightly, he saw Kagome smiling at him, chewing on her bottom lip a little. When he caught her eye, she smiled even wider and he couldn’t help but smile in return. She looked so gorgeous, her long raven hair falling in waves over her wedding kimono. 

She’d had it custom made by a local seamstress, trying to mix her modern style with the style of his era. The kimono consisted of only one layer instead of the many-layered look traditionally donned by brides of the time period. The white silk was trimmed with red accents, a subtle floral pattern spattered across the bottom. It was unpretentious yet elegant, with a splash of boldness, just like Kagome. 

He basked in her beauty for what felt like the millionth time that night, hardly able to comprehend that this breathtaking woman was now _his wife_. The familiar warmth and comfort he always associated with Kagome bloomed in his chest as he thought of how much things had changed in the last few weeks. He had been so painfully lonely, fearing he would never see her again but still checking the well every three days just in case. Then suddenly, one day, she returned to him, all at once bringing color and joy back to his life.

She had been back for a little over two weeks, but he still had to check every morning to make sure he wasn’t just dreaming. He had somehow been given a second chance to be with her, and this time it was forever. He was trying his best not to screw it up, actively working on being more attentive to her feelings and giving more of himself to her. 

Knowing what they had planned for the night, he had to admit that he was scared as hell. 

He was excited of course, how could he not be? He had wanted Kagome almost as long as he had known her, despite not being able to admit it to himself back then. As they grew closer and he fell more and more in love with her, he found himself longing to touch her and feel more of her skin than just the undersides of her thighs as he carried her on his back. He wanted to know her and love her in every way imaginable. 

But he would be lying if he said he had any idea what the hell he was doing. 

Having spent most of his life wandering around on his own with no friends or family to guide him, he had very little knowledge of how any of this worked. He usually felt pretty confident and carefree about most things, or he could at least pretend to be. This was one of those rare times that he felt completely unsure of himself, his insecurity making him act like a complete idiot. He was furious with himself for hardly looking at or touching her all night. Where was his signature over-confidence when he really needed it?

The thought of entering this new territory was thrilling but also daunting. Fate had cruelly ripped them apart right after finally sharing their first real kiss, so they never really got the chance to explore their physical connection. Sure, they had kissed since she came back to the feudal era a couple weeks ago. A lot. A few times it had even grown quite heated, both of them clearly wanting to cross that line and explore each other. 

One night, about a week ago, they found themselves caught in one of these instances, lost in passion as their lips moved frantically against one another. Feeling the hardened response of Inuyasha’s body digging into her leg, Kagome had started to slip her fingers under his clothing. 

He had gently stilled her hand with his own and whispered, “Let’s wait.” 

He could have kicked himself after he said it, knowing he was being a total coward. 

“Our wedding is in a few days...let’s wait until that night.” 

She seemed a bit confused, so he added, “It will be more... _special_ that way.” 

He cringed inwardly at how corny he sounded, but he knew it would appease Kagome. She had agreed, looking both disappointed and relieved, a mirror of what he felt. In reality, he could care less which night it happened. He had just hoped for a few more days to try and prepare himself.

But now the night was here, and he wasn’t any more knowledgeable than he had been a week ago. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to ask Miroku, knowing that the monk would likely be insufferable if he were to ask him anything about the mechanics of making love. There was no one else he felt comfortable asking, so he found himself shit out of luck.

He figured he would just have to rely on his instincts and Kagome’s futuristic knowledge to help guide him, but he was still worried that he wouldn’t be able to please her. All he wanted was to take care of her and make sure that he didn’t let her down on this very important night. She had given up the life she knew, her family and friends and her entire world, just to come be with him. In light of her unfathomable sacrifice, he had promised himself that he would do whatever he could to make sure she was happy here. 

He let his eyes linger on her for a long moment, a longing ache starting to form in his fingertips in the absence of her touch. Turning his attention back to building the fire, he worked faster so he could be back at her side as soon as possible.

Kagome watched him turn back to the fire, noticing that he seemed to be moving quicker now. She hoped he was hurrying so he could come over to her. She found herself yearning for his touch, even though he was only a few feet away. 

Her thoughts wandered as she watched his practiced hands poke at the fire, imagining them touching every part of her body. Exhilaration and apprehension coursed through her in equal measure, feeling the same kind of fluttering anticipation as being at the top of the peak of a roller coaster. She was ready, _so ready_ , to crest that peak and fall into the unknown with him, despite the nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Finally feeling satisfied with the roaring fire, Inuyasha threw one last log on top before coming to stand in front of her, the warm light from the flames dancing across his unreadable features. 

He gently took her hands, and immediately noticed that they were shaking. His brow furrowed a bit as he looked at her with concern. She seemed even more nervous than he was, and he was pretty damn nervous. 

A worrying thought popped into his mind. 

_Maybe she’s feeling pressured from the stupid monk’s comments? Or the fact that it’s our wedding night? Or possibly even by me?_

“Kagome...”

He brought her hands to his mouth and gently placed a kiss on each set of knuckles. 

“We don’t have to um... _do anything_...tonight. We can wait if you want. We have time.”

“No!” Kagome responded quickly, practically shouting. The corner of Inuyasha’s mouth quirked up ever so slightly as he raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I mean...no,” Kagome started again at a more normal volume, swallowing hard. Why was her mouth so dry? “I want to.”

“I _really_ want to,” she added for emphasis, noting the way his eyes darkened and feeling her body hum in response. 

“I’m just...nervous,” she admitted, her voice hardly more than a whisper. She was having a hard time looking at him, her face flushed.

 _Get it together girl,_ she thought, growing more and more frustrated with herself.

Inuyasha took another step closer to her. She could feel the heat radiating off his body now, and it sent another shiver of anticipation through her. He released one of her hands to run his claws through her hair, settling his fingers on the back of her neck. With his other hand, he brought her hand up and pressed it flat against his chest, right over his heart. She could feel it pounding as vigorously as her own.

Resting his forehead against hers, he let out a breath and said quietly, “Me too.”

She wasn’t sure why she was surprised. Since they had been reunited, he had been incredibly sweet and gentle with her, especially when they were alone. He was still the same Inuyasha, as irritable and cocky as ever, but there was a new softness and maturity about him. Although she had seen the beginnings of these changes in him towards the end of their time traveling together, it seemed as though they had solidified in her absence. It was clear that their separation had hit him particularly hard. 

The part of her that still remembered Inuyasha as the brash, inconsiderate teenager from years ago had half expected him to scoff at her, or at least not understand why she was so nervous. The fact that he was even willing to admit his own insecurity showed her how much he had grown. It made her feel a little better to be reminded that they were in this together. 

He pulled back a bit to look her in the eyes. 

“I just want to make you feel good, Kagome. Will you help me do that?”

Her heart swelled, the careful sincerity of his question and the vulnerability behind it evident in the slight shake of his voice. She wanted to make him feel good too, but could tell that most of his anxiety was coming from his desire to please her. 

Wanting to ease his worries, she simply nodded, her mouth curving into a small smile. 

“I love you,” she whispered before cupping his cheek with her free hand and bringing her lips up to meet his, feather light and sweet. 

When they broke apart, he whispered the sentiment back to her before kissing her again, his fingers curling tighter around the back of her neck. He moved the hand that was holding hers to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him without ever breaking the contact of their lips. Kagome slid her newly released hand up his chest to rest on his shoulder, using the grip to pull herself up slightly onto the balls of her feet so she could reach him easier. She removed her other hand from his face and wrapped it around his torso, squeezing him tight against her. 

Kagome melted into him, relishing in the feeling of Inuyasha’s lips moving against her own and knowing she would never regret coming back to him to spend their lives together. There was no one else in the world, in this era or her own, who could make her feel this way. 

Like she was so _alive_. 

Everything just felt _more_ when Inuyasha was holding her in his arms. 

Her lips parted slightly as they found his again, feeling a familiar tingle spread from her core all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. It was like she was glowing from the inside, alight with her passion for the silver-haired boy who had stolen her heart. 

Inuyasha wrapped his arm tighter around her lower back, pressing his lips more firmly against hers. A small sigh escaped her, and he used the opportunity to carefully slide his tongue between her parted lips. She responded eagerly, opening her mouth wider and gripping him tighter in return. He used the hand on the back of her neck to angle her head so he had better access, gliding his tongue against hers and delighting in her taste. 

Her wonderfully pleasant scent surrounded him, tinged with a hint of extra spice that had his body responding automatically. Kagome moaned quietly into his mouth, and he felt a jolt ripple through him, drawing more blood southwards where he was growing steadily harder. 

They broke apart and came together over and over, their soft and tender kisses beginning to press harder and linger longer. With each passing minute their touches grew hungrier and their breaths came quicker, their shared anticipation charging the air between them. 

Kagome could feel her entire body tingling, her skin flaring with heat under his touch. Her heart pounded in her chest, her desire for him drowning out her nervousness more and more with each pass of his tongue against her own. From the moment he had wrapped her in his embrace she felt safe and at home, his strong presence soothing her as it always did. The anxiety she had was nothing compared to how _right_ it felt to be with him this way.

Their hands roamed over each other freely, exploring and caressing. Inuyasha touched her in places he hadn’t dared to before, the silk of her kimono making it effortless to glide his hands along her sides, her hips, her backside, even briefly brushing across her chest as he made his way back up to her neck. 

Kagome tried to mimic his movements, moving her hands along whatever parts of him she could reach, but the thick, rough fabric of his clothing provided more friction than she would have liked. She wanted to remove the offending garment, but her unrelenting nerves kept her from acting on the impulse right away. Although she had already relaxed considerably, her anxious thoughts still buzzed in the back of her mind, filling her with insecurity. To start taking off his clothes would be the beginning of their free fall into the great unknown. 

She was ready, she wanted it so badly, and yet, she hesitated a moment. 

And then another.

After another full minute went by, she cursed herself for chickening out. 

She had sensed that Inuyasha was allowing her to set the pace, and guessed she was going to have to make the first move to take things further. Understanding that she held the reins in this situation, she knew they wouldn’t get anywhere unless she got over herself. 

Taking a calming breath to solidify her resolve, she reached her hands between them to finally tug his haori out of his hakama. She brought her hands up to his shoulders and slid them underneath the heavy fabric, sliding it down his arms. He paused his explorations of her body to let his arms fall to his sides, shaking them slightly so that the garment could slide off his fingertips. 

As soon as it hit the floor his hands were back on her. One weaved into her hair and the other came to rest on her lower waist, just above her hip bone. He tightened his grip as he leaned back in to keep kissing her. The heat of his hand through the delicate silk fabric of her wedding kimono, combined with the sensation of his tongue sliding against hers, had her need for him skyrocketing. 

The tingling heat that had started to pool between her legs was growing more intense by the second, driving her to pull him even closer. She pressed her lower body harder against his, and was met with the feeling of his hardened length digging into her hip. A moan escaped her lips at the feel of his arousal, which he responded to by grinding his hips against her, a rumble forming in his chest. 

Inuyasha was starting to feel drunk off of her, barely even aware of what his body was doing anymore. She was like the most addicting substance in the world, and he would never be able get enough of her to satisfy his craving. 

Feeling emboldened by the feeling, Inuyasha reached behind her for the obi of her wedding kimono, beginning to fumble with the knot to untie it. He struggled with it for a few moments before growing frustrated, breaking their kiss to look down over her shoulder at the complicated knot. 

He growled before asking, “Can I just cut the damn thing off?”

Kagome pulled back and gave him a mock glare, swatting his hands out of the way to untie the knot herself. She made quick work of it and the belt fell to the floor, her silk kimono parting to reveal a light cream-colored slip underneath. She had the undergarment custom made for her at the same time as her kimono, not wanting to wear her uncomfortable lacy bra during more formal events,but not loving the options of the era either. She let her arms fall to her sides, waiting for him to finish removing the garment for her.

Inuyasha brought his hands up to her shoulders and peeled back the two sides of the kimono, maintaining eye contact while it slid to the floor to join his haori. As soon as it was out of the way, he ran his hands up the length of her arms, starting from the insides of her wrists all the way up to her shoulders. Kagome bit her bottom lip slightly to stifle a whimper, the brush of his fingers on her bare skin and the searing heat in his eyes making her pulse race erratically. 

Taking advantage of her newly exposed skin, he rested his hands on her waist and pressed kisses along the column of her neck, crouching a little so he could reach all the way down to her collarbone. Kagome felt goosebumps erupt along her arms, the sensitive skin of her neck tingling with pleasure at the feel of his lips. She tilted her head all the way back to give him better access, sighing a little as his fangs grazed her throat. Every brush of his lips further amplified the buzz that ran just under the surface of her skin, ebbing and flowing with his touch. 

Kagome curled her hands around his biceps, gripping the fabric of his kosode in her fingers and feeling the firmness of his muscles underneath. 

She wanted to feel those muscles without any clothing in the way. 

She _needed_ to feel his skin under her fingertips. 

Bringing her head back up, she kissed the small patch of his chest that was visible where the two sides of his kosode overlapped before bringing her hands up to peel the sides apart.

She roughly tugged the kosode out of his hakama, hurriedly sliding it off his arms and leaving him completely bare from the waist up. Pulling back from him a bit, she admired the sight of his toned chest. He had definitely packed on a bit more muscle since the last time she saw him shirtless, his body looking more defined and like a man’s than she remembered. Her eyes raked across all of the skin she now had access to, drinking in every inch. He was so breathtaking that she could have just stared at and studied him for hours. 

She placed a couple of light kisses on his collarbone before slowly trailing her fingertips down his chest, brushing slightly over his nipples as she went. She had always wanted to touch him like this, had always imagined what it would feel like. Whenever she had patched up his wounds when they were younger, she would let her gaze linger on his bare chest a little longer than necessary. Sometimes she would find ways to graze his skin seemingly by accident, figuring that would be the closest she could get to him at a time when things were much more complicated between them. She had always been attracted to him - had always marveled at the enigma that is Inuyasha. 

Her fingers continued their exploration south, running over the muscles of his well-defined abs and feeling him shiver slightly at the touch. As she stared at his perfectly smooth and unblemished tawny skin, her thoughts wandered to the time that Sesshomaru had punched a huge hole through his gut. She hadn’t been around to patch up his wound then, because he had tried to force her back to her time to keep her safe. That was when everything changed between them. When he first held her in his arms, igniting a flame within her that could never be put out. 

She smiled a bit, thinking of how far they had come since then. 

If it wasn’t for the fact that Inuyasha could smell the spike in her scent that occurred as she had started touching him, her silent examination might have put him on edge. Instead, he stayed quiet as she ran her hands along his chest, letting her explore and delighting in her touch. When she paused at his abdomen, staring with a strange look on her face, his curiosity got the best of him.

“What’s that look for?”

She looked up at him, meeting his questioning golden eyes. 

“You have no scars,” she said somewhat absentmindedly, tracing circles on his skin. 

“Keh, you know my body doesn’t scar. Did you forget that I’m half demon?”

“How could I forget?” she teased, smiling at him before dropping her eyes back to his stomach.

“Still...you had a huge hole punched through you _right here_ ,” she pressed her palm flat against his abs and felt his muscles flex instinctively beneath her hand. “And now...you can’t even tell it ever happened. It’s pretty amazing.”

She smiled slightly and tilted her head back to look at his face again. He was looking at her like she was a little crazy, but that only encouraged her to continue.

“ _You’re_ amazing, Inuyasha.” Her smile grew wider as she was overcome with a rush of affection for her husband. “I know you were taught to hate yourself for being hanyo, but _I_ think you should celebrate it.” 

She reached up to gently rub his ears, and smiled when they twitched under her touch.

“I love every single part of you.” 

Her fingers left his ears to comb through his long silver hair, brushing against his jaw and trailing down to linger over his heart.

“Your demon side, your human side. _All_ of you.” 

She lifted one of his hands from her waist and brought it to her mouth to lightly kiss his claws, closing her eyes while the corners of her mouth pulled upward.

“You should be proud to be who you are. I’m so proud to be your wife.” Her voice had become barely more than a whisper, full of sincerity and adoration. She squeezed his hand before looking back up at him, a radiant smile lighting up her face.

All he could do was stare at her with his mouth slightly agape. Only Kagome was capable of completely flooring him with a few words and a smile. If it were under other circumstances, maybe he could have shrugged her off, maintaining his reputation for being emotionally unavailable. But here, alone with her, more exposed and vulnerable than he’d ever been before, there was no way he could pretend it was meaningless. Instead, he let the full effect of her words wash over him, filling him with a loving warmth that spanned from his toes to the tips of his ears. 

His heart clenched with emotion beyond anything he had ever felt before. To be loved and wholeheartedly accepted for everything he is was something that he had never experienced before Kagome, at least not since his mother died. 

Kagome not only accepted the parts of him that made him an outcast, she loved him for them. She never once asked him to change a single thing about himself, giving him a place in the world where he could be unashamedly, one hundred percent _him_. He never thought he would experience anything like that, and it was so overwhelming that he was having a hard time processing it. 

When Inuyasha didn’t say anything for a while, Kagome started to feel a little embarrassed by her sidetracking.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin the mood, I just…” she mumbled, trailing off and looking away from him, her shoulders slumping a bit.

He grabbed her chin to force her to look at him again. His eyes were intense, bright, smoldering. 

“Don’t apologize,” he said, his voice thick with emotion. 

He pulled her into his chest, feeling her hot breath against his collarbone as she gently wrapped her arms around his waist and relaxed into him. He held her for a long moment, rubbing his hands soothingly across her back.

“You have no idea what that means to me...What _you_ mean to me,” he murmured into her ear.

He squeezed her tightly before pulling back, cupping the sides of her face with his hands. His gaze flickered between her eyes as he stared into the warm mahogany depths. He wanted to reciprocate her sentiment, to tell her even a small piece of what he was feeling. 

“Kagome...you have — you’re just —” 

He shook his head slightly and sighed, frustrated that he couldn’t find the right words to explain. 

“You’re…”

His face screwed up in concentration as he opened and closed his mouth a couple times, finally settling on a single word.

 _“_...everything.” 

“You’re _everything_ , Kagome.”

He didn’t know if that would make any sense to her, but it was the closest he could get. Plus it was the truth. Not only had she quite literally given him a second chance at life by removing the sacred arrow that would have kept him sealed for all eternity, she was also the one who taught him what it really means to _live_. She had shown him true strength, kindness, and love: all of the things that made life actually worth living. Everything he thought he had lost or would never have, she had given him ten times over. Her spirit and influence was woven into every breath, every moment of his life. Even when they were apart, he felt her with him, a permanent tattoo on his heart. 

Maybe he couldn’t explain what he felt for her, but he sure as hell could try and _show_ her. He lowered one of his hands to rest lightly on her waist, and began a gentle exploration of her face with the other. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and tucked one side of her hair behind her ear, purposely letting his claws graze her earlobe and the side of her neck just slightly.

Holding her gaze, he ran his fingertips ever so lightly along her temple, her cheek, her jaw. Slowly tracing every line and curve, taking in every detail of her face. He tried his best to pour his love and devotion for her into every feather light touch, showing her just how precious and irreplaceable she was to him. He trailed a finger down the ridge of her nose and then ran his thumb across her parted, slightly swollen lips. She was so damn _beautiful_. 

Kagome looked up at him, her mouth hanging open slightly, her eyebrows furrowed upwards with emotion. Feeling satisfied that he got his message across, Inuyasha curled his fingers under her chin and stared deeply into her eyes. He could smell the salt of her unshed tears, but she didn’t let them fall. They simply stared at one another for a long moment, sharing something deeply intimate and silently profound. 

The longer Inuyasha looked at her, the more he felt something rising in him, a desperate need to be as close to her as possible. It clawed at him from the inside, begging to escape through her touch. When he could stand it no longer, he abruptly crushed his lips to hers, his gentleness from a moment ago forgotten. Kagome met him with an equal hunger, the flames of lust that had temporarily dimmed roaring back to life at full force. 

She clutched the skin of his back, trying to communicate her equal need for him. There was a new passion and desperation in their kisses, their all-consuming love for each other becoming the fuel for the fire between them. She explored his mouth with her tongue, allowing him access to any part of her he pleased in return. He took advantage of the opportunity, grazing his fingertips across every morsel of skin available to him. Her body felt like it had been charged with electricity, and his hands were conductors, drawing sparks wherever they touched.

Kagome pressed herself harder against him, and Inuyasha felt the silky fabric of her slip slide against his chest. Gripping a small piece of it in his hand, he rubbed the soft material between his fingertips. Desire bloomed deep in his belly, wanting to see and feel the skin hidden underneath. 

Willing himself to momentarily slow his movements, he broke their kiss so he could focus on removing her slip without tearing it. As much as he wanted to rip the rest of her clothing clean off her, he figured Kagome wouldn’t be too happy with him if he did. Moving his hands from her hair, he slid his fingers underneath the straps of her slip, carefully lowering them to expose her shoulders. He kissed the soft skin on either side, taking his time. As desperately as he wanted her, he also wanted to savor and remember every single moment of the night.

As he pulled the straps down further, he looked back up to her eyes for her consent. She gave him a shy smile and slight nod to indicate she was ready before he pulled the straps down past her elbows to expose her breasts and torso. She helped free the rest of her arms, letting the silky fabric fall and gather around her hips. 

To Kagome’s surprise, Inuyasha pulled her flush against him instead of even looking at her newly accessible skin. He spent a minute just kissing her, running his hands leisurely along her exposed back. 

In the past he had only ever dared to touch her under the pretense of protecting her or caring for her injuries. Now he could touch her freely, no longer just her protector but also her husband. He let himself simply enjoy the feeling of her soft and supple skin melded against his own, having never experienced anything that made him feel quite so content and at peace. Her warmth soothed him, her calming scent even stronger now without the excess clothing in the way. He kissed her slowly, languidly, feeling Kagome’s nails dig into his shoulders as she hummed her own contentment against his lips.

After another minute of indulgence, Inuyasha finally broke their kiss to rest his forehead against hers. He slowly slid his hands from her back to rest on her sides just above her hips. His heart pounded in his chest, his nervousness and excitement mounting in tandem. His mind reeled, still having a hard time believing any of this was really happening. Growing up, he had assumed he would be alone his whole life, never imagining he would get to experience something like this. There was still a part of him, the part that loathed himself for his own existence, deeply ingrained in his psyche from years of taunts and abuse, that told him he shouldn’t be allowed to touch a woman this way.

And yet, Kagome was here in front of him, willingly giving herself to him, soothing years of pain. 

He told the sneering voice in his head to shut up before pushing her back slightly via his grip on her hips to take a full look at her. As he let his gaze fall and roam over her breasts, he felt a low growl of approval hum in his chest, his erection throbbing. He admired her for a long moment before dragging his gaze back up to her face, and found her looking up at him with dark, half-lidded eyes. Her lips were reddened and plump from kissing, the bottom one pulled slightly between her teeth. He could hear her heart pounding, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath.

 _Fuck_.

He had never wanted anything more than he wanted her in that moment. He fought the sudden primal urge to throw her down onto the futon right then and fuck her until she could no longer stand. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down and take his time. He wanted to build her desire slowly and make sure she was thoroughly ready before he gave in to his own impulses. Leaning down so that his lips hovered over hers, just barely touching, he slowly slid his hands up along her sides until his fingers brushed the underside of her breasts. 

Kagome’s heart skipped a beat at the contact. She had waited patiently for him to touch her, even though her body was aching for it. She could feel the wetness between her thighs, the muscles of her core tense and already longing for release. She let out a shaky sigh against his lips to encourage him to keep going. 

When his thumb came up to gently brush over her nipple, her knees felt like they might give out on the spot. Her breath hitched in her throat, and he stilled for a moment, wanting to make sure he hadn’t done anything wrong.

Sensing that he could use a little encouragement, she removed one arm from around his neck and placed her hand on the waistband of his hakama. She curled two fingers around the belt, grazing the skin at his hip where the cut outs were, and used the grip to roughly pull his lower body flush against hers. She rolled slightly against him to try and express how good it felt when he touched her. 

Quickly taking the hint, he resumed movement of his hands, growing bolder in his affections. He took both breasts in his palms, feeling their weighty fullness, squeezing and kneading them, ghosting his fingertips across their peaks. She whimpered slightly, grabbing the back of his neck with her other hand and crushing her lips to his. Their kisses now bordered on desperate and sloppy, any remaining hesitancy or nervousness forgotten. Kagome pulled him impossibly closer, moaning as he lavished her breasts with attention.

Inuyasha rolled her nipples between his fingertips, causing her to toss her head back with a satisfied sigh. Taking the opening, he bent down to kiss and suckle at the supple flesh of her neck, moving his hands from her breasts to roam freely across her entire body. 

His hands went everywhere, touching her all over, gliding across her sides, her breasts, her shoulder blades, her backside. He was lost in her skin, her scent, the small noises she made as he kissed up her neck and across her jaw. He growled her name against the corner of her lips, and then her tongue was back in his mouth, invading all of his senses. He felt the same intoxication as before, barely even aware of where they were or what he was doing. 

He was only brought out of his stupor when he caught the faint scent of Kagome’s blood, and looked down in horror to see that he had nicked the skin over her ribs with one of his claws. It wasn’t very deep, but a few drops of blood had beaded up at the surface of the scratch.

“Shit, Kagome, I’m so sorry,” he said frantically, feeling awful that he had let himself get careless, impaired by his lust for her. 

She didn’t even bother to look down at the wound, instead grabbing his face with both hands to force him to keep kissing her.

“I couldn’t care less,” she breathed against his lips. “Just keep going.”

She hadn’t even felt the small cut happen, and wasn’t about to let him feel guilty about it. He hesitated for a moment, but found that he didn’t have it in him to deny her anything. If she wanted him to ignore it and keep going, he was going to do just that. They fell back into their impassioned movements with ease, Kagome wrapping herself tightly around him.

Just as the ache between her thighs began to reach an almost uncomfortable level, he began to back her up until they were at the edge of their futon against the wall. He pulled back from her just long enough to pull the slip off over her head, leaving her in just her lace panties. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, lowering her effortlessly down onto the futon. Hovering above her with his knees between her legs and his hands on either side of her head, he resumed his desperate attentions, claiming her lips over and over again. 

But it wasn’t enough to just hover over her. He needed to _touch_ her, to be against her in _every_ way, to feel the closeness he’d been yearning for since the jewel had ripped them apart three years ago. 

He lowered himself onto his elbows, pressing her into the futon. Being careful not to put too much of his full weight on her, he wrapped one arm under her shoulder and tangled his other hand in her hair. He ground his hips against hers, groaning when she arched up to meet his movements. Moving from her mouth to her neck, he placed kisses from just under her ear all the way down to her collarbone, finding that it was much easier for him to reach her now that they lay horizontally. He wanted to kiss every last inch of her skin, wanted to taste her delicious scent on his tongue. 

He continued trailing kisses along her chest, eventually reaching the soft fleshiness of her breasts. No longer hesitating, he brought one hand up to knead one side, and lightly ran his tongue across the sensitive bud of the other, making her arch her back. She let out a strangled noise somewhere between a cry and a moan. 

He looked up at her from her chest, questioning. 

“Good?”

“Mmhmm. Very good,” she responded breathlessly, her eyes just barely open.

He flashed her a satisfied grin before resuming his ministrations. Kagome’s breaths came in increasingly shallow pants as his hot breath tickled the skin of her breasts, the wet heat of his tongue sliding across their rosy peaks. She gripped the back of his head roughly, his silver hair sliding between her fingers. She never wanted him to stop but simultaneously craved so much more. 

He made sure to give each side ample attention, testing out different motions of his tongue to find out what exactly made her arch her back and moan his name. Once he was satisfied with how desperately she was writhing underneath him, he made his way back up to her mouth, leaving a trail of hot kisses across her chest on his way back up. 

Kagome used her grip on the back of his head to pull him closer, her body on fire, alight in ways she hadn’t even known were possible. She had never felt more alive, her passion for him enthralling and all-consuming. He breathed her name into her mouth and she arched into him, the blaze in her chest flaring brilliantly. 

She wanted him. 

_All_ of him.

Gently pushing his hips away from her so she could reach her hands in between their bodies, she grasped the ties of his hakama. Fumbling in her desperation, she eventually managed to untie the knot, pushing the heavy fabric down his hips. Not wanting to waste any more time, she removed his fundoshi at the same time, unraveling the undergarment with relative ease. He clumsily kicked them both off, leaving him completely nude in front of her.

She took a long moment to fully admire the sight of his desire for her, erect and frankly quite...impressive. Not wanting to make him wait, she reached for him, enveloping his length in her hand. She gently squeezed before beginning to pump slowly up and down, not knowing exactly what she was doing but acting intuitively. 

Inuyasha stilled above her and let out a shaky breath. 

“Good?” She mimicked his earlier question with a small smile.

He closed his eyes and nodded, his mouth hanging open. 

“ _So_ good, Kagome.”

The sensation of her small, soft hand gripping his sensitive flesh was overwhelming in the best of ways, considering he had only ever attempted to use his own rough hand a few times. Her gentle yet firm movements consumed him, drawing a low, guttural moan from his throat. A part of him wanted to tell her to stop so that he could take care of her instead, but that part was drowned out with every stroke, unable to put a stop to something that felt so amazing. He was entirely at her mercy as she moved her hand up and down his shaft in a steady rhythm. He rocked his hips to encourage her motions, his eyes closed and his breathing ragged. 

She continued to increase the pace as his muscles shook with the effort of not collapsing onto her. He grit his teeth against the embarrassing noises that threatened to escape him, his entire being focused on the feeling of her hand surrounding him. It was too good, and despite it being too soon, he felt a tension building in his lower belly that could only mean one thing. 

He suddenly grabbed her hand to stop her movements. 

“Kagome, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna — uh…”

He didn’t quite know the right word, but Kagome understood. She smiled at him while gently removing his hand. 

“It’s okay,” she said, while placing her hand on his chest and gently pushing him back onto his knees.

He looked at her with confusion and surprise, his eyes widened slightly. 

“But Kagome —“

The rest of his sentence died on his lips as Kagome, now on her knees as well, lowered her head to take him into her mouth. She went as far down as she could, engulfing him entirely.

It was too much. 

He was already so close that only a few painfully short moments after she began to bob her head, he came apart completely. A jumbled mix of curse words and her name fell from his lips as he pumped into the wet heat of her mouth, completely emptying himself into her. 

Kagome happily accepted everything he gave her, finally pulling back from him with a slight smack. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand as she swallowed, not wanting to have to move from that spot. 

Feeling sexier and more confident than she had ever felt in her life, she locked eyes with him and slowly licked her lips.

He knew he probably looked like an idiot, his jaw hanging open in shock. If he hadn’t just reached his peak a minute ago, he probably could have gotten there just from the sight of her alone. She was the most enticing thing he had ever laid eyes on, the satisfied confidence she had derived from pleasing him making her that much more alluring. A rush of affection for the woman in front of him surged through him, followed by a slight pang of guilt as he remembered his declaration to focus his attention on making sure she was satisfied.

He leaned back on his heels a bit, still breathing hard, and looked at her a little sheepishly. 

“I’m sorry, Kagome, I’m supposed to be making _you_ feel good.”

“Don’t worry, we’re just getting started.” She smiled at him. “Besides, it makes me feel good to please you too.” 

He smiled back, shaking his head in slight disbelief. 

“I’m one lucky bastard.”

She only had the chance to widen her smile for a moment before he was on top of her again, pushing her back down into the futon. His body continued to buzz with the high of his recent climax, making him feel utterly satisfied and also strangely powerful. He kissed her with renewed vigor, determined to bring her the same level of pleasure she had given him. He could taste himself on her tongue and it only strengthened his desire for her. It proved just how selfless and perfect she was, and made him swear to be worthy of her all over again.

Moving his attentions to her neck, he whispered huskily in her ear, “Unless you want me to shred them, you’re gonna have to take those things off yourself.”

After a moment of confusion as to what he meant by “those things,” she realized he must be talking about her panties. A thrill of excitement ran through her as she shimmied out of them, anxiously awaiting his next move. He placed one more sloppy kiss on her lips before moving so that he was laying at her side. Kagome half-rolled onto her back, leaning into his touch with her shoulder propped against his chest as she looked up at him.

He placed gentle kisses on her neck as he slowly moved his hand down her body, tracing the smooth planes of her stomach and hips. He swallowed hard when he reached a patch of thick curls at the bottom of her abdomen, starting to feel a little nervous again. He tried to remember any of the unsolicited advice Miroku had given him over the years, but it was impossible to think straight with the full strength of Kagome’s intoxicating scent surrounding him. 

He moved his hand to her inner thigh to gently spread her legs further apart and give him better access. She acquiesced willingly, spreading further open for him while he peppered kisses along her shoulder. 

He nervously inched his hand closer to her center, finally encountering what felt like several folds of moistened skin nestled between her course, curly hair. He experimentally ran the pad of his middle finger lightly along the folds, drawing out a soft moan from his wife. He was confused by the slickness that now coated his finger for a moment before a memory came to him.

 _That’s right, Miroku said something about women getting “wet” when mating — something about it showing how ready they are_?

If that was the case, then Kagome was certainly _ready_. There was so much moisture that it had spread to her inner thighs. It made it easy for him to gently glide his fingers along her slit, being extremely careful of his claws. 

“Tell me what feels good,” he whispered in her ear.

She nodded jerkily, occasionally breathing out commands such as “there,” “faster,” and “to the right,” as he continued to play with her. He moved his fingers the way she demanded, paying close attention to every hitch in her breath, every roll of her hips, every spike in her scent. He especially noticed the way that she brokenly moaned his name when his fingers ran over a particular little nub of flesh. It seemed like most of her commands brought him back to that spot, so he focused his attention there, making sure to commit it to memory. 

Several minutes into his explorations, Kagome was panting and writhing against him, but he wasn’t quite satisfied yet. He was growing frustrated that he couldn’t apply more pressure for fear of his claws cutting her most sensitive flesh. He tried to think of a solution, but was having a hard time thinking straight. Her scent had grown even more heady and delicious, distracting him and making his mouth water. As he felt the excess saliva pool around his tongue, an idea finally came to him, suddenly realizing a more efficient way of pleasing her.

“I want to taste you, Kagome,” he whispered against her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. “Can I?”

She turned her head slightly to look him in the eye. She hesitated for just a moment, feeling a little bit shy and self-conscious at the thought of his face being so close to her most intimate parts. But the hesitation was gone as quickly as it came. She trusted him completely, and the thought of his mouth replacing his hand was...not unwelcome. She gave him a slight nod to indicate her consent.

He placed a quick kiss on her cheek before moving down to settle himself between her legs, his arms wrapping underneath her thighs. He had no idea what he was doing, guided only by his most primal instincts telling him to drink up some of the intoxicating scent that she exuded. 

He tentatively extended his tongue until it met with the pink flesh between her thighs, and heard an immediate sharp intake of breath from the woman beneath him. She tasted as delicious as she smelled, and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning slightly into her as he gently kissed her flesh. 

He began to explore her folds slowly, delighting in the feel of her quivering beneath him. After a few more explorative passes with his tongue, he managed to locate the same little nub he had found with his fingers. 

He experimentally ran the flat of his tongue slowly across it and felt her entire body quake, her hand grabbing his arm and digging her fingernails into his skin.

“Ah — _fuck_ , Inuyasha,” she breathed as she threw her head back.

He paused to look up at her, quirking an eyebrow. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse like that before,” he teased.

“That’s because I’ve never felt anything _that fucking good_ before,” she responded, looking down and locking eyes with him. 

His male pride surged, delighting in the fact that he could elicit such a visceral reaction from his wife. He bit his lip slightly and gripped her hips tighter.

She had to stop herself from roughly shoving his head back down, her flesh aching at the loss of his attention. She rolled her hips in his grasp. 

“Please, Inuyasha, don’t stop,” she practically whined. 

He resumed right away, feeling quite self assured now. His newly stroked ego egged him on as she slowly unraveled in his arms, turning into putty underneath the movements of his tongue. He increased the pace and pressure as he went on, feeling her muscles tense under his hands, her moans growing louder and more breathless by the minute. It was enthralling and addicting to taste her this way and know how much she was enjoying it. He could tell this was going to be his favorite way to please her going forward. 

Kagome’s eyes were tightly shut, her breaths uneven and interspersed with whimpers and moans. Her brain could no longer keep up with the intense satisfaction she was experiencing, having never felt anything so incredible before. It felt as if her very life depended on the continued motions of his tongue. 

Her mind went blank, her entire body hanging on Inuyasha’s every move. She couldn’t believe that he was even doing this for her, let alone the fact that he was already somehow so good at it. She assumed he had no clue about the anatomy of a woman, and yet he paid such close attention to her that he learned very quickly exactly where and how to kiss her. She was thoroughly impressed, only needing to cry out commands a couple times. 

He continued his relentless assault, going faster and faster. Her legs shook violently and she knew she was close, feeling every muscle from her waist down tighten as she writhed beneath him. She clutched the sheet beneath her with one hand, the other holding Inuyasha’s forearm in a vice grip. Her body begged for completion, the tension between her thighs reaching a new peak.

Almost as if he could read her thoughts, he granted her a series of quick flicks of his tongue, and she was done for. She cried out and arched her back as incomprehensible pleasure flooded her, finally meeting her release. He rode out the high with her, never stopping the motions of his tongue until she finally came down and had to push his head away, the sensation suddenly overwhelming.

Her legs shook with slight aftershocks as he crawled slowly back up her body, looking to Kagome like a predator stalking his prey. His amber eyes glowed with the light of the fire for a split second, emphasizing the effect and sending a jolt of heat straight to her core. How could she already be craving so much more of him?

“Liked that, did ya?” he practically purred as he finally came back to hover on top of her. 

She let out a breathy laugh, her chest still heaving. 

“I think ‘liked’ is a bit of an understatement.”

She felt rather than heard the pleased growl that rumbled deep in his chest. He smiled in the way she was most used to seeing, somewhat cocky and self assured, one fang poking out of his lopsided grin. Clearly he was feeling pretty proud of himself. For once, Kagome couldn’t blame him. 

He began placing light kisses along her jaw and neck, making his way over to her ear. 

“You taste fucking amazing, Kagome,” he whispered before bringing her earlobe between his teeth. 

Kagome felt a shiver run down the length of her spine, Inuyasha’s newfound confidence driving her wild.

“You wanna taste?” he asked, hovering his lips just above hers.

“Mmmhhuh,” she slurred back, barely comprehending what he was saying, still riding the intense high from her orgasm. She was pretty sure the entire world could have crumbled around them and she wouldn’t have even noticed.

He brought his lips to hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She could taste herself faintly on his tongue. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was Inuyasha and the feel of him moving against her. Her body was still humming, her mind hazy and drunk with contentment. She didn’t think she had ever felt this good in her life.

Inuyasha moved on top of her, showering her with kisses and affection and feeling thoroughly satisfied by Kagome’s befuddled state. He was only reminded of his own needs when his length slid between her thighs, brushing against her sopping crease. They both moaned at the contact, so he pressed harder against her, sending shockwaves across his sensitive skin and deep into his core. 

Repeating the motion several times, he began to lose more self control by the second, his body begging to be buried inside her. His kisses were commanding and sloppy, and when she ran her tongue along one of his fangs he groaned, pulling back to rest his forehead against hers and catch his breath.

“I want you so fucking badly,” he uttered breathlessly as he continued to grind against her. He moved his head to her neck, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses along the fleshy column while Kagome dug her nails deeper into his skin.

“I want you too,” she purred back, just as desperate to finally be one with him.

He half-growled, half-moaned as he licked the sweat from her skin, acting purely on his animal instincts at this point.

“I’m ready, Inuyasha.”

His heart leapt, racing with anticipation. He hummed his approval, his veins on fire, his blood burning with his need for her. He was completely lost in Kagome. Her scent, the feel of her lips on his, her hands tangled in his hair. He slid against her a few more times before a tiny semblance of rational thought returned to him, reminding him that he had no idea what he was doing. It’s not like he had ever done this before. He had never even seen anyone mating up close. 

Where was he supposed to put it, exactly?

His passion-crazed motions slowed as he realized he was going to have to shelve his pride and ask Kagome for assistance.

“Can you uh...help?” he muttered, looking away from her.

Kagome looked at him, confused, until she saw the hesitation and embarrassment in his expression. Realizing what he was asking her, she reached down between them to guide him so that he was lined up with her entrance.

“Right there,” she said.

When he kept his gaze averted, Kagome brought a hand up to cup his cheek and gently turned his face back to her. She smiled slightly and rubbed his cheek with her thumb, trying to convey that he had nothing to be embarrassed about. The corners of his lips ticked upward in return, and he let out a breath he had been holding. 

He melted into her palm, feeling oh so grateful for her endless kindness and understanding. She was the only one he was willing to let his guard down around, the only one who had ever made him feel like he could be his true and complete self, flaws and insecurities and all. He couldn’t wait to give all of himself to her.

He turned his head to kiss her palm before slowly beginning to push his hips forward, ready to take the plunge. 

“Wait Inuyasha,” she said, and he immediately froze. “I should probably tell you...that it might hurt a little at first, for me.”

His eyebrows pulled together in concern. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her any pain.

“It’s okay, it’s just a natural part of this. I only wanted you to know to go slowly at first, that’s all.” 

She brushed her thumb soothingly across his cheek.

“I’ll tell you if it hurts too much, don’t worry,” she said reassuringly. 

She smiled at him again and he nodded slightly, still looking nervous. She used the hand still resting on his face to pull his forehead down against hers.

“I trust you and I love you, Inuyasha,” she whispered before placing a soft, lingering kiss to his lips.

His heart fluttered in his chest, reminding him of the reason they were here in the first place. This night was four years in the making. Every show of trust, every gentle touch, every sacrifice they had made for each other had led them to this moment, the ultimate confirmation of their love. He pushed down his aggressive animal instincts that had been clawing at him just below the surface, reminding himself to be gentle and take care of her the way she deserved.

“I love you so much, Kagome,” he whispered back as he brushed his nose gently against hers.

“Ready?” he asked, his voice hushed.

The air around them vibrated with anticipation.

“Ready.” 

He got himself situated, burying one hand in her hair and gripping her hip with his other hand to steady himself and provide leverage. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he moved his hips to slide ever so slowly inside her, keeping their foreheads connected the entire time. Once he could go no further, he let out his breath slowly. 

His body and mind had temporarily ceased to function, frantically trying to process the overwhelming euphoria of being inside her. 

He took another breath, every wall he had ever built around himself crashing down. He had never been more vulnerable, and yet he had never felt more at peace than he did now, safely burrowed inside of _her_. 

His Kagome. 

His wife. 

His _home_. 

After taking a long moment to bask in the feeling, Inuyasha managed to gather himself somewhat, pushing himself back up onto his elbows to look at her. 

Letting out a trembling breath, Kagome’s eyes slowly fluttered open to be met with molten gold. They held each other’s gaze for a long moment, breathing into each other and saying nothing, the only sound being the fire crackling in the background. He stayed still, letting them both adjust to the new sensation. As they looked at each other, he gently ran his claws through the hair above her ear, brushing his thumb against her temple. 

“You okay?” he asked.

She could hear his adoration for her in the tone of his voice, laced through every quiet, concerned syllable. Her heart swelled with affection for him, touched by his tenderness. He had always protected her from harm, but she had never felt more cared for, more loved. 

She was also pleasantly surprised to find that she felt much less pain than expected. It was a strange sensation to adjust to, but only a minor discomfort if anything. 

Even if there had been more pain, she would have gladly endured it in exchange for this.

“Yeah, I’m okay. You can move, just go slow for now,” she responded, her eyes lost in his.

He nodded once before slowly pulling back, his eyes closing as his breathing became ragged with pleasure. He had never felt anything that could even remotely compare to the feeling of being surrounded by Kagome’s heat. It was the most wonderfully intense pressure, devouring every last inch of him and bringing him closer and closer to nirvana.

He was glad, now, that she had already taken care of him with her hand earlier. If not for that, he knew this would have been over way sooner than he would have liked. He rocked his hips as slowly as he could manage, shaking slightly with the effort of his restraint. 

Kagome worked on adjusting to the sensation, her muscles stretching and becoming more and more relaxed with each careful thrust. It was a much different kind of pleasure than when he had used his mouth, but still incredible in its own way. Having Inuyasha inside her felt like coming home after a long day, like it was inevitable since the first moment she laid eyes on him. She felt years of tension melting away, realizing that she had wanted this for much longer than she could have even known. 

She had only just begun her miko training, still getting used to using her spiritual powers again, but she could feel his aura surrounding her. It was subtle, only a gentle hum enveloping her already buzzing body, but powerful all the same. Her spiritual energy clashed with his demonic energy, battling for dominance before finally flowing together, each strengthened by the other. Their energies formed into one, swirling and connecting all around them as he moved inside her. It was the purest form of magic, beyond anything she had ever witnessed in her life.

“Inuyasha, can you feel that? Our auras?” she whispered.

“Yeah, I feel it,” he breathed back, his voice soft and smooth, his eyes slightly widened with awe. 

He paused his movements for a moment to brush her bangs out of her eyes and cup her cheek with his hand. He placed a soft, lingering kiss to her lips before pulling back and looking into her eyes. 

“Kagome…” 

He would often resort to simply saying her name when he couldn’t find the right words. If there was ever a time that words failed him, this was it. He brushed his thumb gently across her cheek and felt their combined auras hum slightly.

“Inuyasha...” she responded, as much at a loss for words as he was. She brought a hand to his face, trailing her fingers along his jaw as she lost herself in his honeyed orbs. She thought about everything she had ever learned about sex back in her time. It was all laughable now. How could anyone even come close to accurately describing this feeling? She remembered how her friends had giggled at the term “making love,” thinking it was lame and outdated. Clearly they had never experienced what she was experiencing right now. There was no other way to describe it.

Inuyasha held her gaze for another long moment before bringing his lips back to hers, doing his best to pour all of the indescribable feelings he held for her into it. Slowly deepening the kiss, he began moving his hips again. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingernails digging into his shoulder blades, and he sighed into her mouth, falling into blissful oblivion.

Nothing else in the world existed besides Kagome. 

He only wanted more, to go further, be deeper inside her. 

Hooking his arm under her leg, he carefully pushed her knee back towards her chest. He got what he craved, able to sink a little deeper into her. He moaned, his eyes fluttering closed at the feeling.

“ _Oh_ ,” Kagome suddenly gasped, the change in position causing him to brush against a spot deep inside her.

He stilled immediately. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, concerned.

“No, no. That spot...it was good. _Really_ good.” 

She had a hard time getting the words out, her mind completely dumbstruck by the new discovery. He breathed a sigh of relief before moving his hips again, trying his best to hit the same spot. The electric sensation rocketed through her again, and she threw her head back with a sigh.

“Yeah, right there. Faster,” she demanded, her fingertips digging into the muscle of his arms.

He happily obeyed, thrusting in and out of her at a quicker pace. She held tightly onto his biceps, feeling the tensing and shaking of his muscles as he hit that magic spot over and over. With each brush against it, the incredible feeling jolted through her, wild and untamed. It was exhilarating and incredible, but also somewhat difficult to understand and control. 

“Kagome, I — hnng” 

He tried to tell her he was close, so close, already, but he could barely string together a comprehensible sentence. Her walls gripped him so perfectly, so completely, it was all he could manage to keep thrusting into her. He forced himself to bring his movements to a halt, not wanting to rush or skip her pleasure in pursuit of his own. He took a deep breath to try and reclaim his self control enough to talk to her.

“Why did you stop?” she asked, breathing heavily.

“I’m already close to — uh,” he choked, still barely holding it together.

“It’s okay, Inuyasha, just let go.”

“But — what about you? You first.”

“It’s different for women…It’s a little harder to come this way.”

“Come?”

“That’s what we call it, in my world...when you uh...reach that peak?” 

She wasn’t sure what they called it in this world, or if Inuyasha would even know the right term anyways.

“I see.”

“I think that I’m going to need more...practice. It’s nothing to do with you, it’s just a different experience for women. So please, don’t worry about me. It still feels amazing. I’m more than satisfied.” 

She smiled and brought a hand to his face, rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

“Just let go, Inuyasha,” she whispered sweetly.

He nodded his understanding. As much as he wanted to insist on her pleasure before his own, he was barely holding it together, his muscles shaking and throbbing as they begged for satisfaction. He would just have to put plenty of effort into this “practice” later on. 

He took a breath before resuming the steady motion of his hips, moaning slightly at the incredible feeling returning after having stopped for a minute. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensation building in his lower belly, gripping the underside of her knee to keep her in the position that brought both of them so much pleasure.

Moving a little faster, he heard her breathy sighs below him and opened his eyes to look at her. She had her eyes closed, her mouth hanging open as her breaths came in heavy gasps. Her obsidian locks were splayed all around her, contrasting against the off-white of the futon underneath her. The firelight danced across the beautiful lines of her face, highlighting the soft curves of her body.

As if she could feel his eyes on her, she slowly opened her eyes to look at him, umber meeting gold. She looked so utterly content, and he knew that he was responsible for the slight smile on her lips and the satisfaction that radiated off her in waves. The sight burned into his mind, taking him right up to the edge. With one particularly deep thrust into her, he felt the familiar wave of bliss overtake him. He came inside her, his eyes shutting tightly, his teeth grit in an effort not to shout out. 

His muscles shook violently, his whole body quaking with the ultimate euphoria. He finally brought the grinding of his hips to a complete halt as he panted, trying to regain some level of composure. Ever so slowly, his eyes fluttered open to see Kagome smiling up at him. He smiled back, feeling damn near giddy and lighter than ever before in his life. 

He leaned down to give her a quick kiss before pulling out of her and collapsing on his back at her side, holding out an arm in invitation for her to cuddle up against him. 

Kagome happily accepted, curling into Inuyasha’s side as he wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders. She draped her arm loosely across his torso, her hand tracing light patterns on his chest. He closed his eyes and rested his head back while their breathing continued to return to normal. Kagome stared at him, in a haze of complete bliss.

She hadn’t realized it was even possible to feel such a deep connection with someone. That one person could make another feel so loved, so complete. 

She stared at the boy who had consumed her heart and mind for the last four years, unable to imagine her life without him. Staying in her time wouldn’t have even been an option. Especially now that she knew what she would have been missing.

She wondered what he was thinking, if he was feeling the same exhilarating sense of completeness. 

Bringing her hand up to trace his jawline, she gently turned his face towards her. He slowly opened his eyes to look at her, and her breath caught in her throat. The look in his eyes was exactly like the moment they shared earlier, when he had traced her features with his fingertips, making her feel so incredibly loved. She savored the memory, knowing it was something she would never forget as long as lived. His word choice felt so appropriate now.

“Everything, huh?” she asked.

Inuyasha looked at her quizzically, having no idea what she was talking about.

“When you said before...that I’m _everything_.”

She saw understanding bloom in his expression as he recalled the carefully chosen word.

“Mmhmm, what about it?” he responded lazily, his words almost slurring together, his thoughts muddled in a post-sex haze.

“I think I understand exactly what you meant. I feel the same way about you.”

She stroked his cheek, gracing him with the warmest, most genuine smile, her eyes full of love.

His heart swelled, his mind fighting to shake off the sleepy stupor he had fallen into. He shifted to turn on his side, facing her. He still didn’t think she could ever fully understand how much of an impact she had on his life, but it didn’t matter. He pulled her in close, burying his nose in her hair.

He hummed against her neck, just below her ear. 

“ _Kagome.”_

 _“My everything._ ”

They held tightly to each other for a long while, savoring the feeling of their naked bodies pressed against one another. 

When Inuyasha finally pulled away, he was looking at her with a strange, almost wistful expression. 

Kagome noticed the change almost immediately and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…”

“Come on, Inuyasha, you can tell me”

He sighed before answering, cursing his brain for tainting such a pure moment of bliss.

“I just...still find it hard to believe sometimes. That you’re really here. It kind of still feels too good to be true, like I’m going to wake up tomorrow and it will all be a dream.”

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest at the reminder of their three year separation and the scars it had left behind. She understood the feeling, having awoken in a panic several times in the last two weeks, frantically reaching for him to make sure he was still there. 

She reached out to cup his cheek with her hand. 

“I’m here, Inuyasha. And I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be by your side, for the rest of our lives,” she said softly, earnestly.

She brushed his bangs out of his eyes, and rubbed his cheekbone with the pad of her thumb, watching as the slight sadness faded from his eyes.

His worries melted back into nothingness at her gentle reassurance. He knew this was real. He could feel her under his fingertips, could smell her wonderful scent all around him. Somehow, the dream he had had for the last three years had come true. He let out a breath of relief, closing his eyes.

“You’re stuck with me forever, so you’d better get used to it, mister,” Kagome teased, attempting to brighten his mood further.

Her tone reminded him so much of the spunky girl he fell in love with all those years ago, that his face broke out into a wide grin, his eyes opening to meet hers in delight.

Kagome had never seen him smile like that, with so much pure, unbridled joy that it crinkled his nose and the corners of his eyes. It was as if there was a light shining from inside him, as if every care that had ever weighed him down had been lifted. For a moment she forgot how to breathe, awestruck by the sight of his handsome features illuminated with such radiant happiness. 

She felt the corners of her mouth curl up in a smile of her own before suddenly his mouth was on hers, his smile lingering as he peppered her with kisses. 

“I like the sound of that,” Inuyasha whispered against her lips. 

“Me too,” Kagome agreed, pulling back slightly to flash him a blinding smile of her own.

He brushed his nose against hers before capturing her lips again. As he moved his kisses to her neck, she could already feel the heat returning to her body. It evidently didn’t take much for her burning desire for him to reignite. 

His thoughts were apparently along the same lines, as he rolled her onto her back and moved over her to cover her with his muscular form. As he pressed her into the futon, Kagome could feel his renewed passion for her as well. 

_Must be his demon blood that gives him all this stamina_ , she laughed to herself.

“Well...since you’re not going anywhere, are you ready to get started on that practice you mentioned earlier?” he purred into her ear before dragging his fangs lightly down her neck. 

“Yes _please_ ,” she responded in an exaggeratedly sultry voice.

He laughed a little before capturing her lips with his own, planting slightly wet kisses all over her face.

She giggled in between his kisses, feeling lighter and freer than ever before. There were no longer any obstacles left to hold them back. 

There was no more hesitation, no nervousness, only the purest form of love. 

They were simply two souls fated to meet, destined to love and care for one another until the end of their days. 

As Kagome and Inuyasha moved against each other for the second time that night, they both knew that tomorrow morning they would awake in each other’s arms, and everything would be right in the world. 


End file.
